The bittersweet strawberry
by OvalVox
Summary: The life has gone normal after Tsukishima and Ginjo! Or has it? Ichigo gets arrested in the reunion party and everyone is shocked. Oneshot! Rated M to be sure.


**Heya all!**

This is oneshot I wrote in another day. Why Ichigo just can't turn bad ;_;

Still **English isn't my mother tongue** so skip the mistakes what I have done (I'm sure that there must be some).

* * *

><p>"That was great!" Renji yelled and cheered with Ikkaku. They had all came to Urahara's to drink for the reunion after defeating Tsukishima and Ginjo. Only one who didn't take part was Ichigo, who felt annoying itching on his back.<p>

"_It's not a good sign…" _he thought and sipped his tea.

"What's that sound?" Rukia frowned. She had incredibly good hearing and others frowned. Karin stood up and went to the door.

"It's a police car. There are actually three of them!" She turned to others. Her eyes looked like plates: "And they are coming here." Isshin stood up but didn't have time to do anything before tall man stepped inside. He didn't have regular police uniform, but you could see the license.

"He's here!" police suddenly yelled and assault team forced in. Urahara had done some tricks and the house was bigger than before so they all could fit in for the party. Everybody just froze when police charged trough them.

Then they tackled someone on the ground.

"I'm arresting you, Ichigo Kurosaki, from working against the country. You have right to be silent…."

After the police had said the whole thing, total silence came over. Shinigami couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Erm… Excuse me…" Isshin poked the leading police: "What is going on?"

Tall man turned to him: "Oh, I'm sorry about this ruckus! After we leave, you can continue!"

"I mean that why are you arresting my son?"

Police narrowed his eyes: "So you are the Isshin Kurosaki. You really don't know what your son has been doing?"

Isshin looked dumbfounded. And so did everyone else.

"I guess that he really kept it as secret… Well, I'm sorry to say, but your son has been arrested from working against the Japan itself." man sighed. When people were still lifting their eyebrows, he continued: "I mean that he has been working as member of the criminal gang, as a terrorist."

"T-terrorist?" Isshin narrowed his eyes: "I'm sure that there is some kind of misunderstanding." then he chuckled and Renji said: "Right, there's no way that kid could be something like that!" Pressure of the room vanished a bit.

"Right Ichigo?" they all turned to orange head.

Ichigo's head still hanged down from the impact the police had done when they threw him on the ground. But when he heard his name, Ichigo lifted his head.

Smiles vanished when they saw teen's eyes. There wasn't joy or amusement at all.

Actually he was glaring at the older police. In these situations if the gaze could kill, this police would have been dead a long time now.

"I wish I could say the same", police took a deep breath: "Take him away." Assassination team dragged Ichigo harshly outside and teen didn't give single glance for his friends.

"I will contact you later since this boy is underage. I hope best evening for you all." and with a bow he left. They heard that he discussed with other police: "I swear that this building was bigger inside than it should be!"

They could hear sound of wheels when police left with Ichigo with them.

After five minutes Byakuya finally said something: "So, what are we going to do now?" Isshin, who was in trance, turned to him with cloudy eyes.

"There must be some kind of misunderstanding…" Inoue thought out loud while watching the door: "There's no way that Kurosaki-kun would do something like that!"

"That's right!" Rukia stood up: "Don't worry Isshin, we will go there to figure out the truth!"

"But you should do that tomorrow", Urahara said: "They surely won't take anyone in today."

* * *

><p>Next day people woke up at the Urahara's place: "Ouch my head hurts!" they all had been drinking till the morning. Not for fun, but to forget that what had happened.<p>

"It's time to go to Ichigo!"

"I think that you are a bit late", Urahara came in with a television: "Look."

Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Matsumoto and the human group had stayed. They all turned to look at it and noticed that it was news.

"…_**Last night huge explosion destroyed Karakura town's police station. There were fifteen casualties and all polices. They are suspecting people…"**_

"That's the place where they took Ichigo!"

"…_**who belong "FADA" terrorist group…"**_

"Eh what?"

"…_**The prisoner was one of the most dangerous criminals of our lifetime, who got arrested just yesterday…"**_

Photo of the Ichigo popped up. It was taken yesterday at the station.

"…_**Ichigo Kurosaki. Please report any incidents or movements of this man. He's known as…"**_

"What the fuck?" Renji stood up: "That kid has gotten himself in the big mess. Toshiro frowned: "That's right. I just can't believe that kid could do something like that… Fifteen casualties?"

"…_**I repeat: This man is extremely dangerous. Do not go to this man alone, always call the police…"**_

Kisuke turned the television off. "I think that things got much more difficult."

* * *

><p>In the Kurosaki clinic mood was terrible. No one had ever thought that place could be so quiet.<p>

When they woke up in the morning, Isshin and twins watched news. They sat silently there after the news ended.

Yuzu was the first one who talked: "It can't be… It must be some kind of trick, right?" she turned to look at her dad: "Ichigo isn't like that!"

Karin nodded but was silent.

Isshin didn't say first anything. Then he sighed and hugged his daughters: "You are right. Ichigo won't do anything like that. Rukia-chan said that they will take care of it! Don't worry!"

"_In what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself now, my son?" _Isshin could remember look at Ichigo's eyes. _"Please, come home. Don't do this to twins."_

* * *

><p>While that the orange head was sitting in the small room. It had wooden chair, table and couple small windows near the roof. Walls were sheet metal and ground was gray concrete.<p>

He heard some voices from the outside. Ichigo took cigarette from the bag and lit it. _"Damn it…"_

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do now?" Renji demanded. He was frustrated. What the hell was that Strawberry playing at!<p>

"Dangerous my ass!" Renji kicked a box in the Urahara's shop. Other's just sat down around the table. They had no tracks about Ichigo. He had just vanished. Even his reiatsu didn't blow up his cover since he had learned to control it.

"Hmm… That's a good question. I think that the wisest thing is that we go to patrol around city, and try to spot some orange hair." Urahara sipped his tea.

"I don't think that even Kurosaki is dumb enough to roam around streets when his wanted nationally!" Ishida frowned.

"Yeah, that's the problem now. But do you have better plan?"

Nobody didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Next two weeks went without any sign of orange hair. They desperately searched while patrolling, but wasn't any use. But when they were giving up…<p>

They all had gathered to some small coffee shop. Kurosakis, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Renji and Rukia were there.

"It's no use!" Tatsuki hit the table: "We will never find him this way!" All were so frustrated about the situation. Even Urahara hadn't invented anything helpful.

"I wouldn't be that sure…" Chad pointed at big window. And there he was. You couldn't miss orange locks even when he was wearing a hat. He had his hands in the pockets and had black blouse and black jeans.

People sat down few seconds and with loud crush they ran out.

"Where… He's there..KURO….!" Ishida was cut in the middle. He turned and frowned at Tatsuki.

"No! Let's follow him. It's too easy for him to disappear in the crowd now." They agreed and started stalking.

Ichigo stepped through masses of people. He used main streets first but then he disappeared in the little alley. They followed him and noticed that it was one which led in the old industry area. It was full of empty halls and buildings which were abandoned.

So this was the place he was hiding!

After a while he went inside a large hall. It looked pretty old, but was in good condition.

Isshin walked forward first, but couldn't do anything before everything blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" They woke up in the room, where was hard concrete floor, and walls were made of sheet metal. Couple light bulbs hanged from the roof, giving light.<p>

"I think that this was the building where Ichigo went." Rukia narrowed her eyes. They were knocked out and now metal handcuffs bound them to the wall.

"My my, you have woke up." Large, muscular man walked to them: "You were sneaking in the wrong place."

There were few other people too, walking in and out, carrying something. When the door opened they heard familiar voice:

"Right. It's fifty-fifty. Who did the hardest work?"

Orange head walked in with some old guy in the white suit. He was much shorter than Ichigo. The man smiled: "You are right. It's good to know your worth!" he laughed.

Ichigo took bunch of money which looked like dollars and counted them: "I think that we are done now."

Teen turned to them and they saw him better. He still counted the money and smoked a cigarette.

Older man nodded: "Yes. We are done. Now we will take the stuff and leave. And remember, these people are alive only because you! And you know what happens if there is any information leaks…" he threated.

Ichigo just laughed: "I know! Do you think that I am in any better position than you are?" Old man gave last suspicious glance, but then smiled and left.

Ichigo put the money in the black case, lit another smoke and put the stuff together. All in total silence while others watched him. Then finally he turned to them.

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" he pulled wooden chair closer and sat on it in the front of them. He inhaled the smoke.

They didn't know what to say. Ichigo just sighed.

"They are gone soon. Then I will release you. Do you realize how much problems I got when I heard that it's you who they caught?" he leaned forward and closed his eyes.

"Hey! What the hell? Do YOU realize how worried we have been about you?" Rukia cried out. Ichigo opened another eye.

"Hmm?" he glanced at his watch: "How's that?"

"How's that? HOW'S THAT?" Rukia breathed and Isshin frowned: "Care to explain, Ichigo?" his son turned to look at him. They stared each other for a while.

Ichigo stumped the cigarette and glanced his watch. Then he stood up.

"Well well, it seems that there's no time." he took his case and walked to the door, but turned to them one last time: "And if you follow me even once, I won't guarantee what happens." There was weird shine in his eyes and it almost looked like his eye color flashed reddish for a moment.

"Oh right", he opened the door: "You should get those cuffs off with yourselves if you try a bit. Cya."

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Mwahaha. I would love that kind of twist in the plot *snicker*<p>

What do you think? I suppose that I meant this to be oneshot but if there's alot interest about the continuing, I could write some more.

So **Reviews **please.


End file.
